


Snugglebunny

by DizzyRedhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Support Animals, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Anxiety, Past Violence, Unrepentant Fluff, bunny - Freeform, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: Sometimes when you're feeling down, bunny snuggles help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Just a little fluffy something for iamteambucky/missmelodymouse85 because I know you've been having a rough time. I hope you enjoy it. I wish I could do more to help you feel better.

“Lewis, don’t look now, but your boobs are furry,” Clint called from his perch on the back of the largest common room couch. “And moving.”

Darcy flipped him off from the squishy armchair she’d laid claim to without even looking up from her phone. “Very observant. Stop looking at my boobs, Clint.”

“Hard not to look,” Tony said, sinking down onto a different couch. “They’re like Everest; they’re there. Ow!” He rubbed the back of his head where Pepper had smacked it.

“Don’t compare a woman’s breasts to mountains, Tony,” Pepper said, rolling her eyes. “Jesus Christ, I can’t believe that sentence had to come out of my mouth. Even for you, that’s a new one.”

“Really?” Darcy asked, actually glancing up. “I’d have figured he covered all the bases years ago.” 

Pepper shook her head, taking a sip of her wine. “Sadly, no. He constantly finds new and inventive ways to surprise me.”

“Variety is the spice of life, Pepper,” Tony said, leaning back to look up at her. “You know you love it.”

“I tolerate it,” she corrected, but she reached down to run a hand through his hair, a tiny smile curving the corners of her mouth.

“Why are we not talking about why Lewis’s boobs are furry?” Clint asked, staring plaintively into the bottom of his empty mug. “Aw, beer, no.”

Darcy sighed and set her phone down. “It’s a bunny, Clint,” she said, lifting the furry brown blob off of her chest. 

“Why do you have a bunny?” Clint asked, hopping off the couch to take a closer look.

“Because she’s soft and fuzzy and I like bunnies,” Darcy said, setting the bunny down on her lap. The rabbit opened big, dark, liquid eyes and blinked slowly. “Why do you have a dog?”

“Followed me home and refused to leave,” Clint said, holding out his fingers under the bunny’s wriggling nose. 

Pepper raised her eyebrows. “I think you mean to say ‘I took him to the vet and then brought him home.’”

“I asked first!” Clint protested. “I didn’t just show up with him.”

“And I did appreciate that,” Pepper acknowledged, draining the last of her wine before giving Tony a look that had him sighing and getting to his feet. “Come on, Tony. Time to get dressed for that benefit.”

She towed him out of the room, ignoring all his protests and attempts to negotiate to stop by his workshop “for just 5 minutes--10 tops.” Clint wandered out at some point after the bunny remained uninterested, leaving Darcy to scroll through her Tumblr feed and enjoy bunny snuggles undisturbed.

Undisturbed, at least, until Bucky ghosted into the room and flopped down on the chair next to Darcy’s, the only other one with its back against the wall. He frowned in Darcy’s direction. “Why do you have a bunny?”

“Emotional support animal,” she said shortly, returning to her phone.

“Emotional what?” 

Bucky looked genuinely confused, not just like he was trolling her, so Darcy only hesitated for a minute before setting her phone down. “After New Mexico. It was--I’d never--” She stopped. Gathered her thoughts. Started again. “Do you remember the first time you were in a battle?”

He nodded, his eyes faraway.

“After,” she paused to swallow. “It was bad. I couldn’t sleep without nightmares. Some days I couldn’t leave the apartment because I was freaking out. Therapy helped, meds helped. But my therapist suggested I get an animal, so I adopted Yara here. Some people have dogs or cats, but I like bunnies.”

He frowned. “So, like, she helps you feel better?”

“Basically.” Darcy rubbed gently between Yara’s ears with the tip of her finger. Bucky watched, his eyes fascinated, as Yara’s nose-wiggling sped up and she turned her head, small pink tongue darting out to lick Darcy’s arm. “Snuggling with her helps me stay calm.”

Bucky reached out, much like Clint had, curling his fingers near Yara’s nose. She leaned in to sniff delicately at them, her ears twitching. He watched her, his entire body unmoving, as she leaned forward enough to rub her chin on his finger.

Darcy laughed. “Congratulations, Sergeant. She just marked you as her territory.”

“She’s soft,” he said wonderingly, moving his hand to stroke gently over the rabbit’s back. 

“Yup,” Darcy agreed.

“Think she’d let me hold her?” Bucky asked.

Darcy almost refused automatically, but she wasn’t any more immune to Bucky’s wistful puppy-dog eyes than Steve was. She slid a hand gently under Yara and transferred her carefully to Bucky’s lap.

The bunny’s ears went wild as she digested her change in location. Bucky stayed sniper-still, except for his right hand that had come up automatically to rest lightly on Yara’s back. She sniffed at his metal arm for a moment before emphatically scent-marking it, only to jump back when the plates shifted, leaping up to perch on Bucky’s right shoulder.

“Okay, I can’t resist,” Darcy said, holding her phone up to take a picture. “This is going on Instagram. Not your face,” she added, when Bucky looked a little alarmed. “Just your ear and hair. It’s honestly mostly her. See?”

Bucky leaned in carefully to look at the phone screen, his face softening. He reached up with his right hand to stroke Yara, careful not to dislodge her from her shoulder perch. “She’s pretty cute. Where’d you find her?”

The picture got over 200 likes.

The picture Darcy snaps of Bucky with a lapful of baby bunnies when they go to the bunny rescue broke 1,000.

Six hours after Darcy starts Hot Guys and Bunnies, she has 10,000 followers. Bucky threatens to start charging her a modeling fee, but he’s cuddling Sebastian, his gray and white lop, at the time, so she’s pretty sure he doesn’t mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like pictures of Chris Evans or Sebastian Stan and other random things (right now at least 50% Check Please, since that fandom has nearly swallowed me whole), you can [follow me on Tumblr.](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
